In general, an electronic device refer to a device which allows a user to enjoy various contents while carrying the devices, for example, a portable terminal, an MP3 player, a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player: PMP), an electronic book, etc. In particular, a portable terminal, more specifically a portable terminal which is commonly called a “smart phone” is integrated with various functions. Such a portable terminal is supported by various kinds of wireless mobile communication services using a frequency band, in addition to a design trend, which allows consumers to use the portable terminal conveniently, provides an elegant design for the portable terminal, and reduces the thickness of the portable terminal. Such a portable terminal is mounted with an interface connector in the inside thereof to be connected with an external connector.
However, since such a portable terminal is reduced in thickness while being provided with a screen with an increased size, and is mounted with many parts, such as a speaker, a vibrator, a microphone, an interface connector, an antenna, and the like, in the inside thereof, the space for mounting the components becomes narrow, and the parts are mounted at close positions. Accordingly, parts formed from a metallic material are mounted in close proximity to each other be close, which acts as a trigger for deteriorating performance in terms of noise and antenna radiation performance. Especially, since plural antennas or a multi-band antenna to support various frequency bands are mounted adjacent to the interface connector due to lack of mounting space, there arise problems that the interface connector deteriorates the radiation performance of the antennas, which in turn lowers the communication-related reliability of the portable terminal.